A production plant can comprise a furnace which combusts fuel to further production of the primary product. If so, the plant will typically include a stack through which flue gas exits to the atmosphere and an exhaust line extending from the furnace to the stack. If the fuel comprises coal or oil, a scrubber will usually be provided to remove pollutants from the flue gas prior to its exit from the stack. In a wet scrubber, for example, the flue gas is brought into contact with a scrubbing liquid (e.g., water) so that pollutant particles are captured in liquid droplets and/or pollutant gasses are dissolved or absorbed into the liquid. A wet scrubber commonly operates at about 120° F. to 180° F. under saturated water conditions and is often the last step prior to releasing flue gas through the stack.